


DTVS Drabbles

by ScarletRogue



Series: Darcy the Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy the Vampire Slayer, Women Being Awesome, awesome lady friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRogue/pseuds/ScarletRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and shorts that take place in my Darcy the Vampire Slayer AU. I just write these as they come to me, it's all good fun. These stories mostly will not take place at a specific time within this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Itsy-Bitsy

Darcy shrieked, waving her wooden stake around wildly from her place on top of the table.

“Darcy!” Jane shouted as she darted into the lab, moving with surprising speed. She came to a halt once she saw her intern, who appeared to be doing some strange kind of dance on top of her lab table. She raised her eyebrows.

“Uh… Darcy? What are you doing? Are you okay? I heard screaming...” she said.

“Jane!” Darcy cried. “There is a _huge_ spider running around here. I think it’s trying to kill me,” she shouted, clearly quite distressed.

Jane on the other hand, was looking less worried by the second. In fact, she looked a bit annoyed. “Really, Darce? I was kind of in the middle of some pretty sensitive work.”

“You say that about all your work!” Darcy cut in. “This is serious, Jane! It’s seriously serious.”

Jane ignored her. “You’re a _vampire slayer_. What, you can handle the ‘forces of darkness’,” she said, complete with air quotes, “but not one tiny spider? You took out a nest of spider demons when we were in Chicago for that conference, didn’t you?”

Darcy’s eyes were darting around the room, trying to spot the eight-legged villain. “Okay, first of all, this spider is not tiny! Second of all, you promised not to mention the spider demons ever again. I still have nightmares about that, man, and it’s pretty much the reason I’m kinda terrified of all spiders now, like the one currently plotting my doom. And by ‘took them out,’ I think you mean ‘ran for my life and burned that abandoned hospital to the ground with zero regrets.’ I’m seriously considering doing the same thing here. Tony can build another tower-slash-sky-penis somewhere else for all I care.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous. And I- Oh wow. Okay, that is a really large spider,” she said, jumping back as it skittered by. “I’m going to go get Thor.”

“Good idea.”


	2. Fuzzy Purple Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, this job means making sacrifices (not the ritual kind this time, thankfully).

Darcy and Jane walked down a surprisingly empty street in New York, chatting as they sipped hot coffee and shivered against the cool breeze. The avengers were fighting some kind of tiny alien threat just two blocks over, which meant that all the idiots in the street had raced over to watch instead of running away from the trouble. Darcy and Jane, however, were more than used to occurrences similar to this one, and were happy to simply be able to walk back to the Tower without being rammed into by herds of rude pedestrians as the sun sank in the sky. 

"The real question is how could you _not_ immediately tell that she was a demon. She was obviously a demon, Jane."

"Not everyone whose fashion sense you dislike is obviously a demon, Darcy. I was going to need a little more concrete evidence, even if you were actually right that time," she conceded with a sigh. 

"Please. Sometimes you just know."

"Well, I-" Jane was cut off by a voice behind them. 

"You girls shouldn't be out all alone," it said. It, they found as they turned, belonged to a very tall woman in faded jeans and a leather jacket. The vampire, whose fangs were out by now, towered over the two women with a menacing and slightly crazed grin. 

Darcy looked up curiously at the sky. Sure enough, the sun had officially set. "Huh," she said. "Jane, when do we turn our clocks back again? It's totally getting way darker way sooner."

Jane pulled out her phone to check the date. "Daylight savings ends next week."

"Oh, okay. I've gotta remember to do that...."

The female vampire was beginning to look rather annoyed at the two women currently ignoring her. With a snarl, she reached out and grabbed Darcy by the fuzzy purple scarf around her neck, yanking her arm back to drag her forward. While it certainly surprised Darcy, the scarf came loose before she was moved more than a couple of inches. 

"Hey!" She cried indignantly. "I was talking to someone, you know. Give me back my scarf, asshole."

The vampire sneered. "Oh, do I have your attention now?" She made a show of draping the scarf around her own neck before leaning forward just enough to be invading their personal space. "So," she asked conversationally, "which one of you wants to die first?"

Darcy sighed, and held her coffee out for Jane to take. She briefly glanced around them, and seeing that the little street they were on was still actually deserted, struck out with a punch that knocked the vampire back multiple feet. 

"Today is supposed to be my day off," she lamented while the vampire reeled. "Despite what the forces of darkness may think, I don't actually want to run into you guys _every day_."

The she-vampire lunged for her and Darcy wrestled her to the ground. Darcy was reaching desperately for the vampire’s neck, but she was keeping the Slayer at an arm’s length with a grip that was sure to leave bruises behind.

“Give. Me. Back. My. Scarf,” Darcy bit out as the two struggled with each other. The vampire grunted and roughly shoved Darcy off, leaving them both to stagger to their feet with mutual glares. Suddenly, the vampire grinned maniacally, and sprinted out… but not toward her.

Jane had been standing to the side, watching closely as she held both of their coffees. This wasn’t the first time Jane had watched Darcy fight, and after everything that had occurred in Puente Antiguo, she wasn’t all that frightened or even really startled by something like this. She was not, however, expecting the vampire to head in her direction, and she stepped back, eyes wide.

“Jane!” Darcy cried out, darting over to grab the vampire just before her hands -or fangs- could close on the small scientist, who was now cornered against the side of a building. Darcy held the vampire back by her jacket, the creature still reaching for Jane, as she had apparently decided Darcy was too much work for one little meal. 

“Darcy,” Jane said hurriedly, “You can stake this one any time now!”

“But-” Darcy started, trying to get a better hold on the crazed woman, who had a surprising amount of strength even for a vampire and continuously jerked around with sudden movements. 

“Darcy!” Jane shouted as the vampires fingertips just barely brushed her neck.

Darcy groaned, still holding onto the vampire as she dug for the stake in her jacket with her free hand. “Damn it, damn it, damn it, _damn it_ ,” she chanted as she pulled the stake free and plunged it into the vampire’s back.

Jane relaxed visibly as the vampire turned into a cloud of dust. Then she turned on her former intern. “What the hell, Darcy? Did you really need to hesitate like that? She was only trying to _sink her fangs into my neck_.”

Darcy was looking mournfully at the ground as the last specks of dust settling onto the sidewalk. She muttered something sadly under her breath, too quiet for Jane to catch.

“What?” the scientist asked, still annoyed.

“I _said_ , that it was my favorite scarf, Jane! My _favorite_. That scarf has gotten me through more than one harsh winter with its fuzzy, purple warmth, and now it’s _gone_ ,” she lamented. She kicked at the small pile of dust. “Stupid scarf-stealing vampire,” she ranted. “What kind of a vampire steals someone’s scarf? This is a whole new kind of evil, Jane, and I’ve been through an apocalypse!”

“ _That’s_ what you’re going on about? Your _scarf_?” Jane asked incredulously.

“Favorite, Jane.”

Jane rolled her eyes and thrust one of the styrofoam cups back at her, which had miraculously avoided being spilled or smashed throughout the ordeal.

The two drank their coffee in silence, looking thoughtfully at the pile of dust for a moment.

“So why exactly do the clothes turn into dust too?” Jane asked, obviously trying to puzzle through the problem.

“Maybe because it would look ridiculous if there were clothes floating to the ground every time you staked one?” She sighed, still pouting. “I don’t know, all I know is I lose way too much of my stuff to this damn gig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever questions why the clothes always disappear as well!
> 
> So I've been getting back into writing lately (the first year at uni kind of took me out of it for a while), and I'm turning back to Darcy the Vampire Slayer, because it's just too much fun for me. Also, I'm just starting to work on a longer multi-chapter piece or two in this AU, so stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> Because even badasses are allowed to be afraid of something. And because I'm a sucker for the "spiders are scary" trope.


End file.
